


Out of This (Doom)World

by darling_pet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Reality, Drama, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M, Hostage Situations, Metahuman Reader, Metahumans, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Psychic Abilities, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: What happens when your psychotic ex-boyfriend alters reality to fit his pleasure and plunks you, a Team Flash meta who has visions, in the middle of it?





	Out of This (Doom)World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

 

“ _Do you guys happen to speak any Middle Eastern languages?”_

_Each member of Team Flash turns in sync at your seemingly super random question._

_“Uhh,_ no _,” says Cisco. “Care to explain?” And so you do. After many ongoing weeks of keeping it a secret, you finally tell everyone the vision that's been bothering you lately. The vision wasn't entirely clear, though. More like distorted. It involves a strong male voice reciting an unfamiliar language, a group of blurred people huddling around a pointy object, and a blinding light._

_“Sounds very ominous,” H.R. remarks._

_“Yeah,” agrees Cisco, “Very Indy.”_

_“And you can't make out their faces?” Barry checks._

_“No. The whole thing is very murky.”_

_“How long have you been having this particular vision?” asks Caitlin. You cringe slightly because you know how the team feels about keeping things like this from each other._

_“A few weeks... Maybe a month.” Naturally, you get the lecture from Barry about keeping secrets when they could be helping you out. In the end, there's not much to go on from what you've told them, so you all put your heads together again to plot against that metal bastard, Savitar._

_The rest of the day turns out to be long and dreary, making everyone tenser than ever. You're so happy to get home and snuggle up into bed. It's the only time of day you get peace and quiet and time to forget about the looming disaster. Your pillow feels extra comfy against your head and before long, you're whisked away into a deep sleep, with all your troubles behind you._

 

***

 

Now, that was the kind of sleep you've been needing! Oh, you feel so relaxed and rejuvenated, like all the worries of the world have been wiped clean. You stretch your limbs beneath the covers. A hand, which is _most definitely_ not yours, snakes its way around your waist.

“Mmm, good morning,” says a man's waking voice. It startles you for a moment, but after looking into those eyes, you suddenly remember.

Cheerfully, you say, “Good morning, Eobard.”

 

* * *

 

 

For some reason (and this doesn't make any sense), today feels like the first day of your life. Primarily because it's totally impossible, and secondly, how could you forget for one minute that you work for the brightest man this world has ever known?

Or that you're dating him?

Eobard has a town car arrive to pick you both up at home and drive you into S.T.A.R. Labs to start the work day. He strides into the Cortex with the utmost confidence, donning a sleek suit with a golden-yellow tie. He looks good. Almost too good.

Already waiting for him there, are Eobard's colleagues, Darhk, Merlyn, Snart, and Rory, and they look a little pissed-off. Truthfully, they each give you a bit of the creeps, but if they work with your man, they can't be all that bad, right?

“My dear, I sense these gentlemen would like a private word with me,” Eobard says quietly (and vaguely annoyed) to you. “Would you mind terribly fetching these fellows some coffee?”

“Right away,” you say sweetly. As you pass Leonard and Mick, the latter looks at you like he feels sorry for you, in a grumpy kind of way. You push the analysis from your mind because what's there to be sorry about? Your life is pretty damn perfect.

On your journey to the break room, you pass the S.T.A.R. Labs janitor, Ray, as he whistles while mopping an area of the hallway. He gives a friendly wave and you return it. Ray's a nice guy, but frankly, you think he's far too intelligent to be a custodial engineer if any of your previous conversations are any indication. _I wonder how he came to be a_ _janitor_ _?_

Once the coffee has been obtained, you're heading back to the Cortex when a series piercing throbs inside your head catch you off guard. You set the drinks down so you can clutch the sides of your head as a painful montage of flickering memories move to the forefront of your mind.

The Flash being choked to death by Damien Darhk's telekinesis.

The Green Arrow getting bombed by Malcolm Merlyn.

And the rest of your colleagues, your friends being enslaved and imprisoned by a man in a yellow suit...

_No._

Why are you suddenly remembering all of this? Why were all of your memories jumbled into one big pot of confusion? You saw Darhk kill Barry... but you also recall plotting along side him and the rest of the team to stop Savitar just yesterday! You _know_ that you're currently dating Eobard Thawne, CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs, and you've been happily together for years now. But it's like you have a whole other set of memories of him. Why is it when you also think of Eobard, you see yourself in the arms of someone different, a dark haired man wearing glasses? And why do you remember feeling the stab of betrayal?

And then it hits you like a tidal wave tugging you under.

Eobard masking as Wells.

You had broken it off with him when you had found out. You had to tell the team.

_He was an evil Speedster._

It had hurt like hell being played like that. The lies he told to everyone. To you.

And then he was eviscerated from time by the Flash.

_Clearly_ _not._

This must have to do with the recurring vision you'd been having for weeks on end...

The tray of coffees shake and rattle as you try to gain composure before returning the room filled with the criminally insane, but coming from around the corner in the Cortex is a frantic sounding man. You stop short and eavesdrop on his words, which are incredibly fast tumbling out of his mouth, but you are able to catch, “This world we're in now, is wrong. Reality has changed somehow.”

You intake a sharp breath and remain pressed against the wall, lending your ear to the conversation. This conspiracy theorist goes on, talking about these reality “scars” and how they get left behind in an altered world, supposedly like this one. Maybe you're not crazy after all. His idea more or less confirms the conflicting batch of memories now coming back full force.

Another sharp pain hits you and all you can see is _the_ vision. Only this time, it's crystal clear. The male voice reciting the foreign language – his face is now visible! Oh God... It's _Eobard_! He stands with a daunting magical spear in his hand while surrounded by his same criminally-minded minions of Darhk, Merlyn, Snart, and Rory.

_They changed the fabric of reality. You can't just mess with something like that!_ You're starting to freak out and then you hear Eobard's fake soft and calming words from around the corner:

“You know what? I think you're on to something. Something is definitely not right here. Take Mr. Heywood out for some fresh air.” You assume Eobard is instructing the ice and fire duo.

“And uh... kill him.”

_Oh God, oh God, oh God-_

This is too much! You cannot let Eobard know that  _you_ know this is an altered reality, too. If he did? You'd for sure be in a similarly horrific situation like this Heywood guy. You must play the part of the lovely, unsuspecting girlfriend – the part he expects from you.

_Okay, act natural. Keep up appearances. Aaaaand go!_

“Hellooo again, gentlemen!” you greet the villainous room, voice possibly higher than it normally sounds. “Your morning coffee has arrived!”

 

* * *

 

“What's going on with you? You've been acting strange all day.”

Apparently, you wouldn't win an Academy Award for _this_ performance. You tried to avoid Eobard for the rest of the work day, but now at home, with a fancy, top-notch dinner and sitting in front of you, there's no avoiding his keen watchful eye now.

“Oh, well, yunno, everyone has off days,” you shrug. “I guess this is mine.” Eobard takes your hands in his and gazes deep into your eyes. Your stomach does a flip. Whether it's from sitting across from a cold-blooded killer or hearing him say these words to you once more, it's hard to distinguish...

“I love you, (Y/N). You don't even know how much.”

_Should I keep quiet? Yeah, smile and nod, smile and nod. Look like you love him, too._ _Like how you used to._

“We are so compatible, it must be the whole opposites attract mentality,” he continues. “Life with you has been nearly perfect thus far.” Your second batch of memories confirms this. Eobard has been nothing but amazing and treats you like a queen. But if this speech of his is going where you think it is, you might actually end up as a world dominator's queen.

“And the only thing that would make it absolutely perfect is if you would do me the honour of being my wife. Will you marry me?”

_What am I going to do?_ You have loved this man greatly, in both realities, that is true beyond a doubt. But Eobard has had your friends and teammates killed and/or enslaved. He's Barry's mother's murderer. Who knows what else this psychopath has in store for his whacked-out world? Even with your quick contemplation, it still wasn't quick enough for the man in the yellow neck tie.

“You hesitated,” he notices, leaning back to fully take in your body language. “You shouldn't be hesitating. That isn't how this is supposed to-” Eobard stops and the look of understanding shifts in his eyes. “Come with me.”

“W-why?”

“I want to show you something.” All prior emotion has drained from his voice as he takes your wrist tightly. Eobard drags you to the very end of the hallway and opens the last door. _Oh no._

_The basement._

_Nothing good ever happens in basements._

You try to turn back, and out of his grasp. “I don't think-”

Angrily, Eobard yanks you and his super-speedy self hauls you down into the depths of the house. You now find your hands tied, totally incapable of moving, behind your back. _Damn it! This can't be happening!_

“You remember,” he says. “You _know_.”

“Know what?” you try to play it off. “Honey, what are you talking about?”

Eobard laughs to himself. He pulls out a sharp weapon from a narrow crate hidden in the darkness. The Spear. Eobard handles it carefully and shifts into predator-mode, pacing in front of you. Eobard shifts into predator-mode and begins to pace in front of you.

“Oh, your act really had me going today. I have to say, well done. You're tricky, but then again, I always did like that about you.”

“What, are you going to kill me?”

Eobard scoffs. “ _Kill_ you? No, my dearest. Never _kill_ you. I plan to keep you right here. Until you come to see how wonderful our life will be together.”

“Have fun waiting,” you spit at his feet.

“Oh I will,” he replies coolly. “I have all the time in the world.”

Eobard vanishes from sight, leaving you in a cloud of dingy basement dust. There's no source of light down here and now you're left with your outrageous imagination. How could your life come to this? How can the other reality, the one you know you truly belong to, be restored? And even more pressing, how do you get the hell out of this place?

“Help!” you scream as if it would help. Who could possibly hear you? No one ever sets foot near Eobard's posh home nearing the outside of the city. What hope was there?

Then, a brutish thump against the basement door startles you. Each time the banging gets stronger and it makes you jump.

_CRASH._

With a noise like that, you're pretty sure the door came off its hinges. You brace yourself for whatever comes next. It's still too dark to see the intruder, but as they near, a flame illuminates a spot where they stand.

Mick Rory.

The second he spots you, he takes long strides in your direction.

“Mick, what are you doing here?! Don't you work for Eobard?” He lowers his lit zippo lighter to your constraints keeping you tied in place to burn them away.

“Nah,” he says sounding gruff. “I've had it with that _bastard._ ”

“That makes two of us.”

“Let's go, Skirt. We need your fingerprints.”

 

* * *

 

Mick takes you back to S.T.A.R. Labs, flying through the streets of the altered Central City on his motorcycle. He hollers his plan to you on the way there and it sounds rather straight forward enough, as well as risky, but will it pay off?

The security team pays no attention to you at the door, seeing as you are practically second in command as Eobard's assistant, and once fully inside the building, you run as fast as your feet can carry you. _If only I were a Speedster. That would really help right about now._ A few more steps and you'll reach the far end of the Cortex where _it_ is kept prisoner. Just a few more-

Strands of your hair start to stand up on their own.

_No. He's here._

Eobard's red lightning trails light up the room as you're about to turn the holographic, fingerprint operated lock to release the vengeful creature. Your psycho ex-boyfriend restrains your arms behind your back. He presses you up against the transparent holding cell as Black Flash, Hunter Zoloman, rams itself into the door, baring its teeth.

“(Y/N), I'm hurt. You almost had me beat,” he says. “Emphasis on _almost_.”

“You won't get away with this.”

“I already have.”

You smirk at seeing what stands behind the Speedster with help from the glass' reflection. “Are you sure?”

A blast of scorching heat comes from behind and hits Eobard, causing him to recoil and yell viciously in pain. Mick shouts to you in his trademark deep voice, “Do it now!” You don't need to be told twice. Your hand hovers over the release button.

“Better start runnin'.”

With a quick turn of the wrist, the holographic padlock identifies your genetic makeup, which opens the vault. And boy, does the creature look blood thirsty.

“NOOO!” The look on Eobard's face frightens you more than Black Flash's deteriorated one. The blond villain peels out and down the hall, his pursuer more than close behind. He doesn't stand a chance.

Moments later, your head pounds again and you cry out. The air around you sounds like that of static from a television. You stumble and grip the side of the desk while shutting your eyes tight, trying to fight through the pain.

“AHH!”

 

***

 

_A voice breaks through to you, “(Y/N)? Are you alright? Hey! What's going on?”_

_To your surprise, the voice didn't sound like Mick, the only other person who could possibly be in the room. Peeking an eye open, Barry is keeping a safe, yet worried distance from you. As is the rest of the team._

Team Flash! They're alive!

_“Are you having one of your meta-migraines again?” Cisco wonders. “Because I got that monster-sized bottle of extra strength Advil in the drawer here...”_

_“Where's Eobard?” you demand. Caitlin and Cisco gasp while H.R.'s face is totally blank, and Barry frowns._

_“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” Cisco asks. “Damn it, (Y/N), you know the rules about mentioning that name!”_

_“But he was-” you stop short. This must mean Black Flash caught up with Eobard and put a stop to him. A new vision comes to light, revealing the Legends disenchanting the spear after restoring everything to the way it was. What's the point in freaking everyone out with your experience if it was all fixed in the end anyway? Besides, Team Flash had enough trauma when it came to altered realities (no thanks to Barry)._

_“He was... a real asshole, wasn't he?” you try. “Good thing we defeated him all that time ago, right?” You laugh uncomfortably. Everyone stares at you like you deserve to have a spot in the psych ward at Iron Heights._

_“Umm, yeah, totally,” Barry says. “So, back to Savitar...” They all turn their attention back to the transparent writing board. Okay, so you'd carry on from here being one of the heroes in stopping the world's greatest villain from dooming the world further._

_But what else is new?_

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous: "will u pls do angst fic 4 eobard thawne x reader set in doomworld? where reader is with team flash before because she has precognition power. reader used to date wells!eobard before breaking up after learning the truth. when eobard n his legion of doom altered the world, reader is able to retain both memories. eobard care greatly for u n is hoping to make a life with u in doomworld. but when he find out that u remember everything, u were imprisoned in his house. Thanks."


End file.
